my little world
by look for the girl with the broken smile
Summary: wendy died years ago and peter doesn't know. he visit's her house one ngoht and comes to the conclusion that it is not wendy who sleeps in the nursery but amy. so, meet amy anna angela darling.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

my lay down in her ebd looking at her alarm clock.. she was shocked to see it was already 8pm..

"oohw sht!"she said getting up and walking.. running to the shower.. she took a shower very quickly and then put on her clothes.. she ate breakfast and then brushed her teeth and combed her hair..

she was the typical natural-spirited-funny-girl.. her mother foten said that make-up would make her more of a lady.. but amy was awfully pretty without make-up and all those things..

she had long, curly, dark-brown hair with beautiful dark-brown eyes and long eye lashes... she wasn't really tall but she wasn't short eighter..she was at average height and weight and had a sun-browned-tan-color and full rosey lips..she had a kind face and a heartwarming smile..

but she wasn't only pretty from the outside no she was pretty in an whole different way.. a way others that weren't a little childish couldn't see..

she was very kind and warmhearted to everyone.. she would always smile.. even when her heart was broken she left her words unsproken.. she didn't want to trouble anyone with her worries.. she knew that other had their things already and didn't really want some sad story from an kid.

she was brave and spirited and always said what she thought and wanted. she would always do what she had in mind so in that way you could say she was a little stubborn.. but hey.. no one is perfect right?

she was also very talented, she could draw and play the piano very well.  
one of her best talents was singin'.. if she sung you couldn'help but cry..for even the grownups where so touched by this childs' voice that tears where leaving traces on their cheeks once in a while..

but that wasn't even her best talent.. oohw no..

storytelling.

her special thing...

she would often sit in kensington gardens and tell anyone at anytime about the adventures of brave hero's and heroines..

she had a whole wolrd in her pretty head..a whole world that was self created...

with flowers that where always in bloom, mermaids with rainbow colored hair, animals that could talk, angels to make you btter when you where sick, fairies that would give you the sweetest dreams, trees with candy and icecreams in it and pirates..

the only thing bad in her wolrd.. pirates.. although not entirely bad cause you need some adventure once in a while..don't you?

she was snapped out of her thought's by her mother's sweet voice..

"honey.. you're going to be late for dance class.."her mother said.

"i know mom.. bye.."amy said grabbing her stuff..

"have fun sweety!"her mother called after her but she was already gone..

she took the first bus to the dance studio and then quickly ran inside the girl's dressing room to get dressed.

"late again amy?"some girl said.. amy hate that girl..

"yes heather... and you're right on time.. as usual.."

"well i know what a clock sais..."heather said..amy just looked at her at the point of laughing at her..

"what?"

"a clock doesn't say anything heather.."

"girl.. please join us in class... especially you heather.. you need to practise.."the dance instructer said. amy smiled at the last part of that sentence..

----------1 hour later-  
the class was over and amy was heading back home.. right then she missed the bus.. that was her first mistake..

then as she was walking to the next bustop the bus pat her and she was covered in mud.. which in turn was caused by the bus. mistake number 2.

and her third and most stupid mistake was getting lost in her own neighboorhood..

everythimg was dark when she finally got home it was 10 pm..

"were have you been!"her mother asked angry..

"i didn't take the bus.."

"and why not young lady?"

" cause i missed it.."

"walking from there till here only takes 2 hours.."

"i was lost.."

"why are you covered in mud?"

"i'm going to get a shower.. good night.."

"you're not going anywhere! it's time for you to stop with the daydreamin'and start growing up! now! and if you don't then i guess i have to give you another room.. and you wont stay in the nursery anylonger.. "

"what about andrew?"

"your brother can have your room then amy.."

"i cant stop with the daydreaming..."

"why not?"

" 'cause it is the only nice thing i have left.."

"go to your room now!"

"i thought i had to stay!"

"i was never more angry at you then now.. no i'm not angry i'm furious.. you are the worst child a mother could get! get out of my seight! get out so i wont have to see your face anymore!"her mother yelled at her..

amy ran upstairs crying her heart out.. she sang a little song to comfort herself..

"now and then i just think of things,  
like what if life is just a ordinary dream,  
and dreams are nothing but illusions,  
that means that nothing in this dream is reall,  
not even the dream that's called life it's self..." she sang to herself oohw so quietly.. but it didn't even sooth her..

instead she cfeid herself to sleep.. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0000 


	2. Chapter 2

amy's eyes where suddenly wide open. she heard something fell to the floor and sat up right in her bed from shock..

"who's there?"she asked scared..

"please.. who is there?"she heard another thing crash to the floor.. it was coming from the hallway.. when she came there she saw a picture laying on the floor..

"look it is one thing to come into others houses at night but to just simply smash things to the floor makes it very improper!"amy said huffing. she walked further untill she came the a little room with toys..

from where she was standing she could see a dark shadow on the floor.. she heard chuckles.. she walked in and saw a boy of her age in the room..

"who are you? " amy asked..

she must have startled the boy, for he jumped on his feet imediatly..

"who are you?"the boy asked the exact same question..

"amy anna angela darling.."she said proudly..

"peter ..pan.. did you say darling?"the stranger asked.

"you mean you're peter.. peter pan? my father had often told me stories about you! and i told them to my little brother andrew.. so you really exist? have you come to take me to neverland peter? "she asked joyfully.. and completely ignoring his question..

"depands.. can you tell stories? "the boy asked..

"yes.. i love to tell stories.."the girl said.

"can you cook? 'he asked..

"a little bit.. my mother just started to teach me actually.. "she said..

"can you do something else? 'he asked.

"i can sew.. draw..write read..but everyone can read right? "she said..

"i can't.. "peter said getting red..

"oohw i.. i didn't mean it that way.."she said walking up to him.."i'm sorry.. ''she said..

it was only then she could get a good look of him.. his green eyes staring at her.. keeping her in somekind of trance.. his tousled dirty blond hair.. wich in some way made her hands itchy to go true it.. his boyisch thingyy grinn on his face that made her heart melt.. he was quite handsome.. for a fairytale..

"it's alright..do you want to come to neverland? the lot's need a new mother.."peter said.

"mother? "

"yes.. not a real mother.. just someone that pretends to be. someone that tucks them in and repears there clothes and tell them stories and comfort them when they are upset..you know a mother.."he explained mather-of-factly.

"i can try.." amy said a little stunned by the mother subject..

"that would be amazing.. would you like to come with me then?"he asked with light's in his that made them look like a forest with thousands of fairies

"can i take something with me? "she asked..

"sure.."peter said nodding his aproval.

wendy grabbed a bag and some clothes eich existed of jeans, denim skirts, kaki pants, 2 t-shirts, a sweater and a tank top. some other things, a story book, a locket with pictures of her family..her Ipod, a dairy and some pens..her brush and sneakers..

"ready? ''peter asked.

''as ready as i'm ever going to be.. ''she said..

he held out his hand and she gladly took it.. she caught a glance from him that made her blush.. he began to fly.. and she giggled a little bit from exitement. her eyes sparkled of happiness..she took one step closer and he sprinkled her with fairydust..she knew the fomula to fly and soon enough she touched the ceiling. she stood on herwindow ledge..

"come away to neverland where you'll never have to grow up or even think about it.. where being a kid and have is the greatest adventure of all.. were you never have to worrie about anything!"he said in a seducing way..

"but never is such a long time peter.."she said. he answered her nodding his head

she was convinced.

she would go to neverland, for it was her last chance for a adventure... she took one last look at the nursery.. she looked at her comfterable and warm bed, her cozy dek with pictures and books and letters on it.. her closet with her name on it.. and her brother standing by the door.. HER BROTHER STANDING BY THE DOOR?

"peter wait!"she said.

''what's wrong? ''he asked surprised..

"my brother.. i can't leave him with out saying goodbye.."she said sobbing a little.

she flew back again to her little brother who was staindding by the door withtears in his eyes..

"amy!"he saif hugging her...''i thought you where going away!"he said sad.

"i am andrew.."

''can i come with you? '' he asked staring at her with his deep brown eyes that made him look like a sad and hurt deer.

"i'm sorry andrew.." she looked in her brothers eyes and felt as if her heart broke..she hated to do this to him. it was so hard to say this but she had to... "you can't.. i can't let mom be all alone.. but i promise that i'll come back.. and you have to know that i'm going to a better place for a while. just to rest.. and .. have fun.. don't worrie.. i will come back to you! and i will tell you every detail of it!" she answered his question hugging him so tight he thought he couldn't breath.. it was then when he began to couch that she loosened her grip..

"i'll miss you amy!"he said.

''and i'll miss you too! remember that i love you okay?.. and take care of mom for me.. tell her everything is going to be okay.. i'm going to get a adventure!"she said walking away slowly..

"i love you too amy.."andrew said crying.

"don't cry andrew.. don't.. it hurts me to see you like this.. ''amy said kissing her brother on his forehead..

"bye andrew.."amy said..

she got up in the air and flew to peter again.. he smiled at her.. she cracked up a fake smile at him.. and with one last look.. she moved away from her old life and reached for her new beginning.

as they flew farther away the only thing she could see was a blurry sight of a child waving at her frantically.. 0000000000000000000000000000--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

amy felt exited to go to that dream world. although she was sure she was going to miss her brother and mother alot. but well, they didn't need her anyway..

her mother was perfectly boring with out her and her brother had a great imagination with ich he could amuse hisself..

plus she needed an adventure these days!

"amy.. are you alright?"peter asked.

amy blushed a little she completely forgot he was flying by her side.. she nodded..

"are we there yet peter? "she asked unpatient..

"almost.. hold my hand now.. and don't let goooo! "he yelled..

they flew faster and faster and soon amy saw the seight of neverland.. the magical land with al it'screatures in fronnt of her.. she smiled to herself.. she glanced at peter.. he smiled back at her..

"can you take me to the lostboys?"amy asked.

"sure.. follow me.."peter said. he flew harder again and se could just keep up with him..

"what if they don't like me?"she asked.

"they'll like you.. believe me.. "

"what if they hate me and think i'm a grown up.. ''she said

"they wont do that and they will like you for sure.. "peter said chuckling.  
---------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

"Lost's! here!"peter said.. and soon there where six kids standing beside peter in a proper line.  
3 girls and 3 boys.  
"This is.."he had to think.. she noticed it. "This is Benyamin.."Peter said.  
A little boy stepped forward making a bow.. He must have been around six or seven years.. He had brown hair and it was a little bit tousled. He had green eyes and a thin figure.  
"Hello.. nice to meet ya!"the boy said.  
"Nice to meet you too.. I'm Amy.."Amy said.  
"I'm Clive.." She heard a little voice coming from behind her.  
It was a blond haired boy.. He had brown eyes and he looked a little like her brother.  
"Hi.. you scared me a little there,..."Amy said.  
The boy hugged her and she hugged him back a little girl stood on the left of her.  
"And who are you?"Amy asked.  
"I am June.."she said.  
She had silky black hair.. Her eyes where light blue like the ocean.. She was wearing green trousers with a yellow t-shirt.  
"June huh? What a rare but amazing name.."Amy said.  
The girl smiled and blushed a little, then she walked back to where peter and the boy where standing.  
"I am Mate" A taller boy said.  
He must have been around eleven years old.. so only one and a half years younger then her and Peter.. almost two years.  
He had dark blond hair that was a little longer then Peter's.. His eyes where blue.  
"Hello mate. I'm Amy.. but i guess you already know that."She said shaking his hand.. Instead the boy kissed her hand.  
"It's been a pleasure meeting you Amy.."He said walking away.  
"this is Juli.."Peter said holding the hand of a girl that was eight years old.  
Her hair was a dark brown color and she had one brown and one dark green eye.. It looked a little weird but beautiful.. She was wearing a white dress, it had mud on the bottom.  
"Hi.. you have very nice hair Juli.."Amy said.  
"I thought there where three girls.." Peter said..He looked around. "You'll meet her later.."Peter said.  
"Can i walk around Neverland? I wanna feel how it is like to be free.."Amy said.. Peter nodded approving her question.  
-  
Amy walked past a tree, and another. and then she heard it, a sobbing sound. She looked behind some bushes and saw a little girl.  
"Hello.."Amy said walking towards the little creature.  
She looked depressed.  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked sitting on the hard ground.  
"Nothing.."The girl answered.  
"I'm Amy and you?"Amy asked trying to make her feel comfortable "I'm.. I'm ..I am Judy.."the girl said.. It was the first time she looked at Amy.. the girl was about 4 year old.  
"Now tell me what's wrong.."Amy asked in a soothing voice.  
"I.. I miss her.. "  
"You miss who ?"Amy asked confused.  
"My mother, She died and then peter took me here.. It has only been a week.. I miss her so much.."The girl said.  
Her eyes where swollen and red from the tears she cried.. She looked so sad.. Then the girl hugged Amy and sobbed in her shoulder.  
"It's okay.. " Amy tried to sooth her.  
"No it is not! My mommy is gone.. "The girl said.  
"She isn't gone.. She is always with you no matter what happens.. As long as you wont forget her she will always be with you.. She will always be in your heart.. she hasn't left at all."Amy said in a mother like voice.. " Have you ever had the feeling that you feel a hand on your shoulder?"Amy asked.  
"Yes.."The girl nodded.  
"Then you feel your mother by your side.. She will always stick to your side to watch over you.. I bet she's here right now crying because you are crying.. so.. please stop crying Judy.. don't be sad.. "Amy said.  
"Okay.."The girl said in a hiccup.  
"I bet you miss the sweets your mother gave you don't you? "Amy asked.. The girl nodded.  
"Do you want some sweets then?"Amy asked.. She knew it was a good idea to take that candy with her.  
they walked together to Peter's secret hide out.  
As they got closer to the hideout Amy heard some cries coming from inside of it.. She took Judy by the hand and ran inside.  
When they got there she saw that the boy's were playing a game and a girl fell down the hammock.  
That must have caused it.. she thought.  
"Do you still want those sweets Judy?"Amy asked.  
"Yes!"The girl said nodding as if she wasn't right in her mind.. Amy chuckled.  
"All right.. follow me.. but don't tell any one about the sweets.. or else we have to share and we wont have any.."Amy said with a mischievous grin.  
They walked to a little room. well it was some kind of cave.. At least it looked like one.. The walls where from stone and there where two small windows with purple glass.. there was one bed in it with white sheets and a light blue pillow. There also was a table with a candle holder on it.  
Amy walked with out a sound.. It was almost floating.  
She grabbed her backpack and opened it.. She grabbed two lollypops.  
"What flavor?"Amy asked.  
"Strawberry.."The girl said. She held out her hand.  
"Here.. "Amy said giving Judy the lolly.  
She never liked the flavor strawberry.. That's why she didn't mind Judy choosing it.  
Right then someone walked in.  
Amy turned her head to look who it was.  
Peter. he was looked confused at the lollypops.  
"What are those?" He asked pointing at the things in their mouths.  
"Huh.. oh lolly pops.. "Amy said.  
"What?"Peter asked confused.. He looked.. cute.. Amy thought.  
"Some kinda sweets peter.. You know..each with their own flavor.. Do you want one?"Amy asked.  
Peter didn't know what to say.. he didn't even understand what she told him.  
he nodded anyway.  
"What flavor? " He asked.  
"What do you mean.."Peter said.  
"Do you like apple?"Amy asked.  
"Yes.. very much.. but i prefer oranges more.."Peter said. He looked as if her was deep in thought about fruit flavors.  
"All right then.. Here you can have an orange."Amy said giving him one of those.  
He put the lolly in his mouth along with the paper around it.  
"NO!..I mean.. No peter not the paper.. You have to get it off the sweets before you eat it.."She laughed a little.  
He pulled the paper off and looked a little unsure at it.. Then he put it in his mouth again.  
First he looked still confused.  
Then he looked a little less.  
Then he looked.. like himself again.. He smiled.  
"This isn't that bad.."He said.  
"Oh and Judy.. The girls asked you to come.."Peter announced.. The little, and now happy girl bounced off.  
"So.. you've met Judy.."Peter said.  
"Yeah she is very sweet Peter."Amy said dreamy.  
"Yeah she is nicer then the other girls.. but why is she so sad Amy? "Peter asked worried.  
"Well.. how do I explain it.. She misses her mother Peter.. "Amy said.  
"If I could i would bring her mother back.. I know the feeling . " Peter said. Amy immediately knew he was talking about Wendy."But I can't.. she's .. she's dead..I can't help her.. but she looked so unhappy.. so.. grown up for a little girl I had to take her away and make her feel more happy again.."Peter said while sucking on the lolly pop.  
"I know peter.. and I think it is very thoughtful of you.."Amy said.  
"So what do we eat for diner?"Peter asked suddenly.  
"Oh right.. I had to cook didn't I?"Amy asked a little ashamed.  
"Yes.."Peter said knowing what was coming.  
"Yeah.. I kinda forgot.. but i have some from my home that I took with me. I can cook that very fast.."Amy said. Peter nodded again.  
Yes, Amy was smart, clever and bright.. When they left she took some food with her.. food that you can make very fast.. or as we may call it.. The fried food.. fast food.  
she began cooking.. and soon it was done.. each lost had a hamburger and some oranges and cherries she found at the forest.  
"What is this?" Mate asked her.  
"It is called a hamburger and it is very popular at my home.."Amy said smiling very nervously.. What if they didn't like it?  
Judy was the first to taste it.. At least she knew what they where.  
"It is fabulous mother!"Judy said.. Amy looked a little surprised for she forgot that she was a 'mother.  
"thank you Judy.."Amy said glad someone liked it.  
Soon Benyamin took a bite.  
"This is very tasty!"he said with his mouthful.. The girls pulled some disgusting faces.  
and then everyone began eating.. 


	4. Chapter 4

after eating they thanked amy for her nice diner..

although there wasn't a clock in neverland amy noticed it must be late now.. she walked to her room after cleaning the plates..

she listened to music on her ipod...

she heard some knocks on her door.. it was judy.. she had red puffy eyes again.. she was crying..

"the girls say that i'm never going to see my mother again are they right ?"judy asked..

"oohw judy.. i.. i.. no.. yes.. they are right.."amy said with a sad but careing tone.. she saw that the girl started to cry harder..

"but remember what i told you.. you may not see her but she's always with you.."amy said

"you said i could feel her.. does that means.. that.. i can feel her now.."amy said.

"what do you mean? "amy asked..

"well.. i feel the hand on my shoulder again.. it happens sometimes and then i hear my mother's voice..it.. it is like i'm dreaming.."judy explained she looked next to her and she smiled.

"do i have to call you mother?"she asked..

"you do not have to if you do not want to judy.. you can call me amy if you want to do that.."amy said hugging the little girl and then whiping her tears..

the girl nodded but still cried harder..

"oohw please say how i can sooth you down judy.. please stop crying.."

"m-my.. m..m..mother al..alwa..always sung to.. to.. me.."judy said sobbing in her shoulder..

amy thought of something..

"you hoped that if you'd forget your memories that they'd forget you too you'd put a bandage on your aching spot and that will make you feel good i think someone should have told you that this ain't the way it works and that you have to work it out some day you will,"she sung it to judy stil holding her tight.. she sung very softly to make sure no one could hear it..

although that plan didn'twork.. behind her 'door'(that was made from animal skin) was peter. he was listening to her..

after judy left peter walked in the room..,.

"hello peter.. how long have you been standing there?"am my asked affraid he heard it.

"you sing beautifull. do you know that?"peter asked in a teasing tone..

amy was now as red as an tomato.. she stared at him for what seemed like eternity.. then she quickly looked away.. away from his enchanting eyes..

peter noticed her uncomfortable feeling.."actually i just came another one of those things.."peter said quickly..

"oohw yeah sure.. you mean the lollipops?"amy ashed.. he nodded firmly..

"here.. an orange again?"she asked.

"yes please.."he said.. she didn't even know he had manners..

"alright..but peter i'm very sorry but i'm really tired i'm goingto sleep now.."she said..

she hopped in her bed.. ;peter didn't leave..

she waited for a few minuters but he was still looking at her..

"i mean; i'm going to sleep.. could you please dot he samer.. in your room? ''she asked with a mocking grinn..

he gave her a boyisch grin back and then walked away..

this would be ehr very first night in neverland..

she awoke in the night.. she was awaken by a tingling sound..

she opened her eyes and saw a light before her on the edge of the bed.

she looked carefully..

"tink is that you?"she asked.

the light made a sound.. it sounded like; NO!

"wh..who are you?"amy asked a little scared, it could be someone dangerous..

"hello.. sorry i am not tinkerbell. she is peter's fairy.. i am supposed to be your fairy!.. but if you don't want me..bye then.. take care of yourself.."the fairy said.. it was only then amy noticed that she understood everysingle thing that she said.

"no! come back!..please..?" amy said..

the fairy flew back over to her.

"sorry.. i'm not that dissapointed i just wasn't.. well i didn't know it was an other fairy.. and certainly not that i had a fairy! what is your name?"she asked..

"tammie..nice to finally meet you amy!"the fairy said with a girlsih voice...

amy looked at her with narrowed eyes..

the fairy had nice blue wings with yellow stripes on them and she had a purple skirt on made of flower pedals.. it was short, she had some kinda tanktop on that was a lighter shade of purple. amy thought it was made of purple grass.. but that was unlikely.. she had little pumps on in a silver color.. her hair was in a black color with a blue almost transparant color with glitters in it... her hair was wavy almost curlyand she purple eyes with flashes of gold in them..

"aren't you a beautifull fairy!"amy said letting the fairy sit o her finger.

the fairy took the seat on sat there with her head in hands..

"so what shall we do first?"the fairy asked curious and exited..

amy was in doubt but then she made up her mind.. she would go.. she wasn't here to miss adventure now was she..

"let's go and explore neverland!"amy said

the fairy imediatly sprinkled some fairydust on her , wich was gladly received.  
------------------------------------------------

after a few minutes they came past someone..

"who was that?"amy asked pointing to a shadow on the elft of them..

"i dunno but i do not like it.."tammie said scared.

"lets get awat from here.."amy wanted to fly but tammie pulled her back..

"no! you will get lost here when you will fly now! we have to walk sorry.. but i haven't seen much of this area yet.. i will get lost to and i will not be able to help you if i'm lost."the fairy said.

amy nodded and started with walking...

she hummed a song that came to her mind..

suddenly thet stopped..

"okay now i'm lost thanks for telling the way amy!"tammie said.

amy was very comfused now. she didn't say anything.. did she?

"let's just stay here.."amy suggested.

a noice came from some bushes.. she listened carefully.. then a shadow came out of the bushes..

"who is that?"the voice sounded slightly familiar and the figure was familiar too.. if she could only see the face..it wa from a boy.. that was for sure.. then it hit her!

"why did you follow us? do you know the way out of here? you scared the hell out of me peter! she's tammie! but why did you followed us?"amy asked very furious, shocked, scared, relieved.

"ryiidnteantoareou!"peter had said this very fast and she didn't understood him.

the poor boy, he was even more shocked then amy. he had no idea she could be so angry!

"what?"Amy asked with a little giggling sound in her voice..

"i said.. sorry, i didn't mean to scare you.."peter said now more slowly..

"oohw id didn't understand you.. it's alright but could please say that it's you the next time?"amy asked..

"no way! this was to fun.."peter said with a boyish smirk..

amy grimaced and slapped him in the face.

he rubbed the red cheek.

"follow me.. i'll show you the way.."peter said as he began walking.

"you know the way?"amy asked..

"yes.. i live here for a long time.. what do you think i do everyday? i explore the island.."he answered

she blushed a little bit.

they walked for a long time and finally reached the hide out..

"sorry tammie i think you can better go to the fairies now.. i'll work on your house later i promise.. bye!"amy said after stepping into her bedroom.. she searched for her ipod and began listening some music..

"and every day i miss you more and more and.. hi peter!"she said..

why did he have to walk in while she was singin?

"hey..who was that fairy?"peter asked as curious as always..

"that was tammie she said she was my fairy.." amy explained..

"oohw okay.. goodnight.. ''peter said.

he walked out of the room.

"you look like you did before only prettier every day i miss.. peter!"amy said..

he walked in again..

"i forgot to ask.. what is that?"he asked...

"it's an ipod.."she told him..

"what's an ipod?"he asked her..

"it is a.. thing.. that runs on batteries where you can listen to music on.."she did her best to explain.. honestly..

"right.. what are batteries?"peter asked

"little things that give the ipod power.. "amy said..

"can i listen?"peter asked.

"sure.."

she moved a little so he could sit next to her. then she gave him one headphone..

"this is a song from racoon.. "amy said..

"a song from a racoon?"peter asked.

"no! it is a band called racoon.. but nevermind the song is already over.. this is from fall out boy.. another band name.."she said laughing a little.. but trying not to laugh to hard.

"sounds nice.."peter said trying to hum along with the song..

"it is one of my favorite songs.."amy said..

"peter can you come! benyamin has having nightmares.."mateü said.

"i'll go.."amy said giving the ipod to peter for a while..

she walked to the boys room.. and walked to benyamin's hammok..

"so.. what where you dreaming about benyamin?"amy asked..

"skulls.."

"you know what you have to do? you have to picture them with a clownsnose, nice blond hair and kitty ears and the face of... abraham lincoln.. that you just have a funny dream instead of a nightmare.. now get in bed so i can tuck you in!"she said tickling him.. they all got in their bed's again..

when amy came to her room the ipod lay on her bed and peter was sleeping on her bed.. she gave a funny sigh and then went over to him.. she moved down slowly and then gently tried to place a kiss on his forehead..

in a quick move peter turned his head and she kissed him on the mouth.. she pulled away in shock and took a step back.. he had a grinn on his face.

yes it might be a boyish cocky grinn bet it made her heart melt.. she grabbed her bag, took one last look at him and then walked away to the fireplace.. there was a blanket before it and she she ay down..

she grabbed her dairy and began writing..

dear dairy,

i haven't wrote much since i have been here. but that is because of a ll the exitements i forget things.  
today i've met my fairy, yes indeed my fairy!  
everything in here is perfect, the only thing that i miss is my brother.  
i miss that little dweep, never thought i would.. he would love it here, i'm thinking to go home and get him. and then come back here afcorse! i love it here!  
peter and the lost boys don't even know what a hamburger is!  
the only one who knew was judy.  
judy is the smallest and youngest of the lost girls.  
she is also my favorite. she missed her mother.  
i am worried about her, i hope she stars acting more cheerfull!  
if she doesn't i'll tickle her to death! just kidding.  
i'm a little red in my face right now.  
no, it's not a fever. i just kissed a boy.  
not just a boy, peter! i kissed peter pan. i didn't do it on purpose.  
i tried to give him a good-night-kiss on his forehead.  
but he moved position and i kissed him on his mouth... it was kinda funny actually! but i am very sleepy right now.  
so i guess i will write more tomorrow!

yours sincerely,  
amy darling

------------------------------------------------------ 


	5. update!

amy had her old dairy with her.. she didn't write in it for 3 years.  
she had nothing to write..

in her old life nothing happened, but now everything she wanted happned. atleast it felt like this for her.

after she wrote that she imediatly fell asleep, with in her mind the picture of her little brother with his sad brown eyes..

how harder she thought of it the more clear it got for her, he wanted to come.

all images of her brother flashed by in her mind but she couldn't find any of her brother smiling, she thouht of his brown eyes that where always sad, his lips that never formed in a smile or boyish grin, his tear stained cheeks.

he liked his life as much as she liked hers..

'i have to go back..'she murmered to herself..'but how!'

'tammie!' she ran to the exit of the hideout suddenly realizing she didn't know where the fairytree was..

"tink?"she asked looking in the fairy's appartment..

a little blond head popped out..

"can you show me the way to the fairy tree?"amy asked politely..

the fairy shook her head.

"but i have to find tammie!"amy demanded"now please.. would you show me the way?"amy asked.

tink was just as smart as amy had expected, for amy knew that tinkerbell could only think of peter, and it was true. tinkerbell just wanted to be alone with peter again, and therefor nodded.

"just wait one second.."amy said.

she ran to the girls room nd entered quietly; carefull not to wake the girls 'cause she just wanted to wake judy..

"judy.. wake up.. judy.."amy said..

the girl opened her eyes slowly..

"Amy?"she asked with a loud voice..

"sssshhhh! not so hard judy!"amy said a little harsh but still in a wispher tone..

"sorry.."

"i just need you to tell peter something for me.."amy said..

"what?"judy asked..

"just tell him next morning at time the first daylight strikes that i'm of to london, don't worrie i'm just gonna get my little brother.. and if he doesn't like it he has to go to london himself and convince me not to.. .."amy said. then she left..

"i'm ready tink.. take me to the fairytree.."amy said letting the small but bright fairy guide.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

after half an hour they where there.. it was the most lightest tree ever.. there where so many fairies it looked like it was already morning.. so much light was there..

tink left and then came back with tammie..

"hey tammie.. ready for adventure?"amy asked.

the fairy nodded and didn't speak.

she sprinkled amy with fairydust and then the two flew into the air.  
------------------------------

"so this is london?"tammie asked..

"yes.. this is my home.. atleat where i come from.. follow me to my house.."amy said.. the fairy followed her.

she flew to the nursery only to see no light at all.. she would have thought that andrew would have gotten her room for her mother liked him so much more.. but instead it was dark and looked just as she left it.. she decided to go inside and get some more clothes for her to wear in neverland..

she got some other trousers and shirt's and a pyjama. then she flew back out again..

"i got some other clothes.."amy explained to tammie..

"okaii..."the fairy said.

they flew further..

they arrived at a room filled with light.. the window was open so it was easy for amy to enter.

she looked at the bed of her brother. he was shivering.. she went over to wake him up but something stopped her..

she narrowed her eyes and looked a little better.. she saw that the boy was taller then her brother.. much taller..

"andrew?"she asked..

"andrew.. please say it is you.."

the boy shrugged.. then he opened his eyes..

"not another dream.."he said.

and then he fell back to sleep..

"andrew!"she said a little louder this time..

"isn't this voice familiar?"he asked himself.

"it is me amy.."

"it can't be.. you..no! no!! amy is dead.."andrew said.

she was shocked.. she wasn't dead.. she was alive!

she lifted her hand up to feel her heartbeat.. it was beating.. she had to be alive!!

"it is me! and i'm not dead and you know that andrew! "the boy got up.. he looked like he was 14 years old..

"no.. no this can't be.."she said terrified.

"what can't be?"he asked.

"how old are you andrew?"amy asked.

"15.."the young man infront of her said.

"no! you are 6!"amy said.

"na-ah! i am 15! ask my mother!"he said.

"i didn't die andrew.."amy said decided to change the confusing subject..

"but how come you haven't grew older?" he asked

"i left to neverland.. you can't grow up there..i wish i should have taken you with me andrew! look at you, you're all grown up! you used to be so cute my little brother.. you used to be.. now you aren't much more then a grown up! nine years have past and all i did was go to neverland for 2 days and one night.. if i had taken you with me you would be six years old now.. still little..stil innocent.."she said now with tears welling up in her eyes.

"i promised to tel you every little detail andrew.. every little detail and then after that i would take you with me.. but now every thing i would tell you, you wouldn't understand.. and no mather how much fairydust tammie would sprinkle on you.. you can't fly..i have to go. you know to much for a grown up about neverland now.."amy said turning around to just leave..

"bye andrew!" she waved.. a light appearing on her shoulder..

she flew away into the night once again leaving her brother al alone.. al alone behind her.  
-------------------------------------------------------

when she was half way she stopped for a second.. what if she ever wants to go back again to london.. and then when she's grown up she wont remember neverland?

that would be her worst nightmare..

she decided to go back and get her camera.  
-------------------------------------------

it was 10am. atleast amy thought it was..

"where have you been!"peter landed infront of her...

his voice sounded mad, demanding her to give an answer.. and yet worried with a little scent of care in his voice..

"seeing my little brother.."amy said not really interested in this converstation.

"why didn't you tell me? "peter asked now a little cooled down..

"i told judy to tell you that i was going to take my brother to neverland."amy explained the story.

"where is your brother then?"peter asked looking behind her..

"he..he-e.. i couldn't take him.. he.. he is a grown up peter.. when i left he was just 6 years old and now.. now.. he's 15!  
this is my worst nightmare.. i went to london to get my little brother and i was so..dissapointed.  
i was dissapointed to see that he was already a young man and not my little brother anymore.  
although i cherish the picture forever in my heart of him waving at me franticlly by the window sail.."amy said tears falling of her cheeks..

peter stepped close to her and holded her... to his surprise he didn't felt weird holding her in his arms..it felt like it was made to be this way.. he slowly loosened his grip on her..

"peter why did you do that?"amy asked.

"sorry.. sorry for comforting you.."

"not that.. i..i..mea-mean.. the k..ki...k..kiss.."amy said with a dificulty..

"i.. i don't know..i saw you leaning in and then i couldn't.. i couldn't help it.. i just. i just turned my head to the right and then.. then you kissed me.. or i kissed you. i dunno..sorry.."peter said.. he couldn't believe how many times he said sorry to this girl..

"i.. i didn't mind peter.. i didn't mind it at all.."amy said her face flushing red..

peter looked at her with a amused grin.  
this was the grin she liked so much.. why did he have to look so cute when he did this? that cocky boyish amaused grin on his face fitted him perfectly.. he made the cocky part cute..his eyes full of playfullness..

she just stood there.. standing there very shy with a red face she looked down at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world..and he just looked at her..

afcorse tink was jalouse but that didn't bother their little game of staring..

when amy looked up he was standing very close to her.. she looked into his azure colored eyes..

juni ran in..

"hello.."the little girl said.. they didn't answer and she was annoyed and annoying now..

"heeeeellllloooooooooooowwwww?"She said very loud waving her hands in front of them..

"what?"amy snapped.. it was the first time she did that to one of the lost's..

"judy fell.."juni said after she took a step back..

"oohw god!"amy said shocked.. then she ran outside looking for judy..

she lay there on the ground.. she was bleeding badly..

"oohw god judy...what happened? "amy asked kneeling down beside the girl..

"she was running and then she fell over that stone... right there.."juni said pointing at the stone..

peter grabbed the stone and trew it against a high and huge rock as if to punish the stone..

amy lifted judy up and walked in to the hideout..

she lay her down on her bed..

"juni.. benyamin? can you tow get some clothes to bandage her?"amy asked.. the children looked at each other..

"we do not have any clothes to bandage.. we have just enough to dress ourself.."peter remarked.

amy ripped some of her dress. then she washed the wound and bandaged her..

"now she has to rest.. i'll let her sleep here, in my room, tonight.."amy said.

later she told the other children they could play outside..

"i'm sorry i fell..."amy heard a voice. it was judy's..

"oohw.. don't be.. how are you feeling judy? are you alright? please tell me you are going to be alright!"amy said..

"i'm going to mommie ain't i?"amy asked.

"no.. no you're not! it isn't your time yet amy.. your mother wil have to wait.. please stay here with me.. i need you here.. please.. don't go to your mother.. you still have a whole life here.."amy said crying.

"but i miss her.."judy stated.

"i understand that.. and you will miss her for the rest of your life.. but it's weird.. i.. i missed my father too..and i'm going to miss my brother now.. but if you go i will have to miss someone else..i will miss you so much judy.. please stay here.. don't.. don't die.."amy said now sobbing on the little girl's fragile shoulders..

"i.. wont.. i'll stay here.. but i''m so sleepy.."judy said.

"i know.. just go to sleep dear.."amy said leaving the little girl in her bedroom.

she got a blanket and then lay down infront of the fireplace.. once again..

sweet sweet dairy,

i flew to london today to see my brother.  
when i came there i saw someone else.  
it was my brother, that was for sure. but he wasn't the same.  
he was 9 years older dairy, 9 years. i wish i would have taken him with me.  
if could turn back time i would.  
they say that the teardrops of a creature so pure would make a wish come true.  
but where can i find that creature? i mean no one can be pure.. no one.  
a unicorn perhaps.. but they died long ago.. tammie told me that.  
in the fairytales that i tell my brother wishes do come true.  
all in a different way, when a girl weeps, when you love truely, when you want it with your whole heart, when you feel like dieing if it wouldn't work.  
i wish life was a fairytale and if you made a mistake you can just start writing a new script for you.  
oohw boy, would that be awesome.  
i almost lost an other friend today, judy.  
she lost a lot of blood and is sleeping right now. i hope everything wil be alright with her very soon.  
i've never been wel with waiting.  
just one cool thing happened. peter told me that when he kissed me it wasn't a accident.  
i think i must have blushed so hard i looked like a tomato.. he looked so swe-  
never mind i have to go.. peter is trying very hard to take a sneak peek in my dairy.  
and by the way.. i can't have a crush.. can i?

-xoxo- amy darling.

------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
